It is well-known to attach a first workpiece to a second workpiece for various purposes. In one example, an end fitting is attached to a driveshaft tube, such as by welding.
Continuing with the example, it is preferred that as many end fittings be attached to as many tubes as possible to achieve economies of scale and efficiency. Thus, if a method was known to simultaneously attach two end fittings to two tubes, a greater output of completed tubes could be realized.
Previous attempts have been made to simultaneously attach two end fittings to two tubes, but the apparatus utilized in the process was problematic and did not result in satisfactory results. One disadvantageous result of the prior methods was that the tubes often did not have exactly the same length. Instead, tubes inserted into a machine might have slight variations in their length. The variations in length prevented the machine from properly positioning the welding apparatus for the first and second workpieces at the correct locations. The machine would generate an error and be unable to complete the welding step.
In view of the problems of the known prior art devices, it would be advantageous for a machine to be able to simultaneously connect two first workpieces with two second workpieces, such as by welding, even when the first workpieces do not have the same length.